narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Matatabi
Picture We could use a colored picture from the bijuu now. Omnibender 17:13, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Evidence of Fire Nature If you watch the episode you can see that the Nibi can spit fireballs. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 05:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Like it's very first appearance.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Spitting fireballs ≠ Fire Release. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::: We didn't consider Amaterasu a Fire Release until they said it was "one of the most powerful Fire Release techniques in existence." --GoDai (talk) 19:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Training Where did it say that the training to use this was 'detestable,' because it should have been something like Killer Bee's from my understanding.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just because their from the same village doesn't mean their traning was the same, and it says it in her databook profile.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I do not have a databook so that was unavailable to me. In hindsight she may have been training before this other way was found out (by Killer Bee perhaps), but that is speculation. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Honorifics I was reading this page and noticed that Matatabi was the only tailed beast to use honorifics when talking to Naruto. Should this be mentioned as it is more respectful towards people? Joshbl56 20:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :That has been in the personality section since that chapter was published. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Jinchūriki Should we add the fact that some Kumo-nin stated it was easier for a Jinchūriki to control Matatabi's power than Gyūki's because the more the tails, the harder it is to control the Tailed Beast?-- (talk) 22:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :And when was that said? Omnibender - Talk - 01:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess the guy's talking about the words said by some Kumo-nin at A's cousin's funeral after the Eight-Tails killed Motoi's father.-- (talk) 08:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) family shouldn't we add the other bijuu in as her siblings under the family section? Iowndisciti (talk) 20:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Bakeneko or Nekomata Since Matatabi has two tails, shouldn't it be a Nekomata instead? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) : Hidan calls her a "bakeneko", so that's what we go with. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) We need to fix the ability area I don't see why 'flexible muscles' is even listed as an ability. The whole reason muscles work in the first place is by relaxing and contracting. Muscle tissue by standard is flexible.Hadrimon (talk) 11:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Some are more flexible than others tho :P--Elveonora (talk) 12:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) But muscles are designed to be flexible, it's like stating that Suigetsu's water release makes you wet if it hits you. A better phrasing would be a flexible body structure, considering other physical matter like bone, tendon length etc are factors in how much a living being and flex.Hadrimon (talk) 12:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Scorch Release According to databook 4 she uses scorching flames, that reduce those intent to harm her into ashes. Isn't it a reference for her use of Shakuton? Gerisama (talk) 18:15, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:53, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Nickname The episode she appears in, Hidan calls her by name then says also known as the wraith. --Heartlesslove93 (talk) 19:38, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Don't know about anime, but the manga says "that's been called a wraith," not really a nickname. Munchvtec (talk) 19:44, May 7, 2019 (UTC)